


"Draw me like one of your French girls"

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Okay Not Really, Rin is a tease, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never done this before." Rin admitted, tossing his shirt to the side. He wasn't necessarily self couscous or anything and he'd changed in locker rooms with other dudes, including Haru, a few thousand times throughout his life.<br/>He'd never been studied though, at least not while naked, and especially not by those clear blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Draw me like one of your French girls"

"I've never done this before." Rin admitted, tossing his shirt to the side. He wasn't necessarily self couscous or anything and he'd changed in locker rooms with other dudes, including Haru, a few thousand times throughout his life.  
He'd never been studied though, at least not while naked, and especially not by those clear blue eyes.   
Haru shrugged, it wasn't like he'd done this before either.   
Rin sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. He'd actually styled it today, or rather let Gou style it for him. It wasn't anything too fancy of course, nothing Haru would notice but a deliberate sort of nothing.   
He wanted to look good without looking like he meant to.  
"You going to leave your pants on?" Haru asked, forcing Rin to look at him.   
"Maybe." Rin teased, but flicked the button on his jeans open. He considered teasing them open, putting on a show, but it was stupid really. Haru had seen him take off his clothes enough times, why make a fool of himself.  
He dropped the pants easily enough and was just about to remove his boxers when Haru gulped. Rin glanced up, hands still in place.  
"I've never seen you without your jammers underneath." Haru's eyes were glued to Rin's legs.   
"I don't wear them everyday, unlike you." Rin sassed, "I also don't bathe with them on. I can't even imagine how unhealthy that must be."  
"I change them every day."  
"Still not hygienic." Rin shook his head, "you're lucky you don't have mold growing on your butt."  
Haru fixed him with a look but it didn't last long. Rin turned to the side and twisted his butt so he could moon Haru.  
"See? This is what your butt could look like if you went to a gym and weren't gross." He teased just before letting the boxers drop as well. He stepped out of his clothes and kicked them away. "Well then?"  
"Bed." Haru replied.  
"You haven't even taken me out to dinner yet!"  
"I make you dinner all the time." He objected, watching Rin plop down on the bed.   
"You only ever cook mackerel."  
"You still eat it."  
Rin laid down and struck what in his mind was a seduce pose. "Draw me like one of your French girls."  
"What?"  
"It's, well, it's a line from a movie." Rin frowned, "I guess maybe it's only in English."  
Haru shrugged. "I don't watch many movies about artists."  
"It's not actually, well never mind."  
"Do you really want me to draw you that way?"  
Rin laughed and sat up. "Why don't you pose me?"  
"It's unprofessional to touch the model."  
Rin snorted.  
"This is for my first assignment, so please pick a position that's comfortable." Haru told him, picking up one of his many pencils.  
Rin arranged himself quickly so that he was laying on his side, head propped up on his elbow. He gave Haru a mischievous look, one he'd practiced in his mirror this morning when thinking about all the ways he could lure his boyfriend in, distract him from his project.  
He'd never do it of course, they'd hardly progressed past brisk make outs between classes and lazy cuddling the night after a swim practice. The few opportunities where they had the time and energy to take things further were often wasted by a Skype from Makoto, who was clearly either psychic and hated Rin or just didn't realize what he was doing by calling Haru every chance he got.   
And now here they were, Rin naked on their bed and Haru doing homework.  
It wasn't horrible though, he supposed. He never minded being the center of Haru's attention. However, his shining blue eyes were starting to become a slight problem. It wouldn't have been an issue if they weren't so focused. If Haru wasn't one hundred and ninety-nine percent captivated by Rin's form, as though he were afraid to blink. If his hands weren't moving at the speed of light, working desperately to make his image reflect the being before him.  
If only he'd look down for a minute, check on his drawing or sharpen his pencil. Then maybe Rin wouldn't have to dig his nails into the rough skin of his palm, to bite his tongue in order to fight arousal tooth and claw. For all the good that was doing. Blood was still draining down into his gut, no matter how much he tried to distract himself.  
The eyes as cold and blue as the ocean flicked down, giving Rin a second of relief from the pressure before returning to meet his own eyes.  
"Do you need a minute?"  
Rin wanted to crawl under a rock and hide there for a couple dozen centuries. Only then could he face such embarrassment.  
"It'll go away."  
"I'm told this is normal." Haru set his pencil down. He wasn't about to just let it go.  
"How much do you have left?"  
Haru made a face and looked down at the page. "It's not perfect."  
"Can I see?"  
Haru crinkled his nose. "Give me two minutes."  
Rin counted to a hundred twice, gave Haru as much time as he needed even though he didn't want to. The arousal faded, bored now that Haru was scanning his body less. At some point halfway through the fourth hundred, he fell asleep. He woke to the sound of chair legs scratching the wood floor.   
"You done?" He asked, sitting up slowly while Hari stretched.  
"It's still not perfect but I can touch it up later." He said turning the canvas so Rin could see.   
"That's not me."  
The image was stunning, it could have been a photograph save for the fact the man he'd drawn was too gorgeous to be a competitive swimmer.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"No! It's just, ya know, I'm not that perfect." Rin laughed. "You don't need to flatter me."  
"What about this isn't right?"  
"Well nothing I guess," Rin said, cocking his head to the side. There was nothing particularly wrong, it was an exact likeness from the long eyelashes to the slightly hairy knees where he frequently messed shaving. "I'm just not that-"  
"You're beautiful." Haru interrupted.  
Rin laughed nervously, "hey now, I'm not a girl."  
Haru gave him a look, dared Rin to argue.   
"Handsome, maybe, but not beautiful."  
Haru didn't bother acknowledging his correction as he put his art supplies away for the night.   
"Hey, I know you're here on a swimming scholarship but you're damn good at this too." Rin leaned back.   
"I have a good model."  
"Who went to sleep while you were working."  
"While you were asleep, we got a text saying morning swim practice is cancelled." Haru said, walking over to the bed. "We could sleep in."  
"What happened?" He rolled over so Haru could sit down.  
He shrugged and leaned down to give Rin a peck on the forehead.   
"I think 'extra rest day' is code for 'I'm getting drunk and don't want to work tomorrow.'" Rin grumbled before yanking Haru down for a real kiss. One that had them both gasping for air by the time it was over.   
"Rin!" Haru complained when Rin flipped them over, but he didn't try to struggle.  
"Hey, if we're going to miss our morning workout, we might as well make up for it tonight." Rin wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. "Hey! Did you just roll your eyes at me?"  
Haru's expression said 'maybe' but his eyes were laughing. This time, he pulled Rin in for a kiss.   
"Oi, you better not be thinking you can distract me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Almost named this: The Obligatory Artist AU but it doesn't really fit. Anyway, this was originally posted on my tumblr as part of the Harurin 30 day kiss challenge.


End file.
